User talk:Gman harmon
A little help would be appreciated Just signed up tonight, and I tried uploading some images in accordance with the law. Seems I may have made a few mistakes in copyright tags. I am in no way Wiki-literate, so would it be too much to ask for some tips to help me give credit where it's due and possibly avoid a lawsuit or banishment from the wiki? Thank you in advance. Gman harmon 05:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to GTA Wiki! Thank you for joining and for your contributions. I hope you intend to stay! Regarding the uploaded images, they're perfectly fine, they just need to have the screenshot template added to them. To do this, just click "Edit this Page" at the top left of the image's description page. This page should have appeared after your uploaded each image. Once in the edit window, type in the code (complete with brackets) in a new line (use carriage returns to separate from the description you put in). Also, make sure to try and categorize each image appropriately. The ones you uploaded should go into Vehicles and Vehicles in GTA IV. To do this, while in the edit window, type in the code Category:Vehicles, followed by another line with Category:Vehicles in GTA IV underneath. This will automatically categorize the image, which should become evident at the bottom of the description window after saving. Please do not hesitate to let me know if you have any questions or any more problems. I am here to help. Happy editing! Eganio''Talk'' 09:35, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you Eganio for your helpful advice and positive demeanor. I have successfully corrected all discrepancies and am more confident in my Wiki skills. I look forward to being a regular contributor here. Gman harmon 16:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Just to add to Ed's pointers - you can see a list of different copyright templates for images here - you would use those instead of where appropriate. Also, check out our Help section, which has guidance on , and a few other things. It's great to see more people adding images, they really do add value and context to articles. I hope that helps, and again any questions point them our way! Thanks - Gboyers talk 21:28, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi, thanks for helping out on Talk:G3 Rifle. Just one thing, when you reply to someone else's post, could you indent your post with a colon (:)? The more colons the further indented so if I ask a question, you would reply with :: I would reply to that with ::: etc. Just be careful that if the indent is getting to large (something that I have been guilty of), don't put a colon (outdent if you will) and start again. Thanks! If you have any questions or need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Happy to help. And I shall remember the indentations for future use. I'm sure I'll need a reminder every once in a blue moon, but hopefully not enough to put me on anyone's bad side. - Gman harmon 05:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I've been working on this wiki for several months now, and I still seem to forget things. But I always remember just after I hit Save before the page even disappears. LOL! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, I hear you. One tries to be perfect, but we're all human in the end. None of us are infallible. - Gman harmon 05:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) 2008 General Election Just a heads-up, i may not be around to help edit the Wiki for a while, after the recent upset I was unfortunate enough to bear witness to. I need some time away for a bit to sober up and come to terms with everything that's happened. Thank you. Gman harmon 15:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Seems like a good night's sleep was all I needed to clear up my head. Anyway, back to editing. Gman harmon 18:42, 7 November 2008 (UTC)